


Destiny's Child

by ishafel



Series: The Backstory 'Verse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 1980.  What's in a name, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Child

After her son is born, she spends hours trying to think of a name for him. Something ordinary-- Brian. Michael. Harry. George. A family name, but she cannot think of one that is not ill-omened. Most of the Blacks are named for stars, constellations, galaxies. Most of the Malfoys are named for dead kings, generals or saints.

She flips desultorily through books, auguries and maps. Her sister comes to see her and recommends Thomas and Marvolo. No child of hers will be called Marvolo Malfoy, and the only Thomases she can think of are Riddle and Becket; not the namesakes she wants.

Her husband went out on a raid the night her son was born and has not come back. But naming sons for fathers is not done.

It is her father-in-law the amateur astrologer who gives her the name. Draco, for the constellation always visible. If names mean anything, if by choosing her son's name she chooses his destiny, if his star never falls from the horizon into darkness--. If love can only be enough, her son will be safe forever.


End file.
